As shown in FIG. 7, a label L has a portion 2 of the label L that protrudes due to folding the label L from the back surface side to the front surface side in a chevron shape and the label is attached to an article. This is conventionally known. The label L is of a rectangular shape. It includes a folded portion 1 formed by folding which causes protrusion of an intermediate portion of the label from its back surface side to its front surface side in a chevron shape. The folded label has a first side surface 4 (one side surface 4) and a second side surface 5 (other side surface 5) and an apex portion 3 provides a border therebetween. It has outer end portions 7 protruding respectively from a base portion of the first side surface 4 and from a base portion of the second side surface 5 of the folded portion 1 at a respective bent portion 6 between each side surface 4 and 5 and its end portion 7.
The label L is provided with glue on its back surface. Before the label is attached to an article, a plurality of the labels, then in a planar state, are provided in rows on a strip form backing sheet 8, which forms a planar label sheet 9. The strip form backing sheet 8 is comprised of a central backing sheet 8a, in the center, where the first side surface 4 and the second side surface 5 are temporarily attached, and a pair of end backing sheets 8b to which both outer end portions 7 are temporarily attached.
To attach this label L to the article, by manual procedures, first, the central backing sheet 8a is peeled from the label L. Then sequentially the label L is peeled from the end backing sheets 8b. Then the label L is folded at the apex portion 3 and the bent portions 6, to form a folded portion 1, which is attached to the article by the outer end portions 7. (See for example, Japanese Utility Model Application, First Publication No. 3073917).